Lorecraft Academy/Characters
Sara Butterfly "I'm a friendly friend of friendliness!" Played by: luigiman2201 * Adorkable: Her page quote is just one of many pieces of evidence of this trope. * Affectionate Nickname: Really likes to refer to her Resonance as "going Super Saiyan". * The Baby of the Bunch: While Natalie is younger than her, she is still the second youngest of the group and is the most child-like and naive. * Badass Adorable: Would you expect someone this cute to be capable of ass-kicking? * Berserk Button: Pushing her into Super Saiyan is generally not a good idea. * Beware the Nice Ones: Is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, but when she's forced into Super Saiyan, you can bet that an ass-kicking will follow quickly after. * Big "NO!": Lets one out when she sees Natalie jump off a bridge, trying to commit suicide. * Blood Knight: Downplayed. While she's not one to actively look for fights, she definitely doesn't avoid them. * Blow You Away: One of the magic elements she uses is Wind. * Bunny Ears Lawyer: Is quirky, but when she goes Super Saiyan, she'll beat you to hell and back. * Butt Monkey: Receives most of the snark Lewis dishes out. * Calling Your Attacks: Does this a ton. Rapid Spin, Hellfire Grenade and Blaze Kick are just a few examples. * Curb-Stomp Battle: Has given more than one of these, usually after going Super Saiyan. ** Has been on the receiving end once. * Crippling Overspecialization: Outside of her Super Saiyan form, she limits herself to fighting with Fire magic in melee range. ** She also chooses to not use any kind of weapon when fighting. * Dark and Troubled: Her early childhood was not kind to her, constantly getting bullied, to the point where she assumed people wouldn't ever do otherwise. It wasn't until some classmates started being nice to her that she changed into the cheery and friendly girl she is today. * Determinator: When she's set on something, she'll see it through no matter what. * Dramatic Wind: Accompanies the activation of her Resonance. * Everything's Better with Spinning: Her Rapid Spin attack. * Foil: Lewis is one to her. * Idiot Hero: Not the most clever member of the cast. * The Lancer/The Leader: Switches between these positions with Lewis. While Sara is more prominent and likely to take action, Lewis prefers to hang back and observe. On the other hand, Lewis is the one that was made leader of the team in the Talent Showdown Arc, with Sara providing the majority of the emotional support. * Leeroy Jenkins: Often acts before thinking. * Naïve Everygirl: Sara fits this trope to a T. * The Nicknamer: Joss for Jocelyn and Nat for Natalie. * O.O.C. is Serious Business: Lampshaded by Lewis when she thinks Natalie is actively avoiding her. Sara: 'I'm just... gonna hang out in my room for a li'l bit. I'll see y'all later. ''(Sara leaves the food court) 'Lewis: '...I think that's the most upset I've seen her. * Personality Powers: Prefers to use Fire Magic, and is quite energetic, passionate and exciteable. ** Lampshaded by Lewis 'Sara: '''If there's one type of magic I'm good at, it's Fire! '''Lewis: '''How fitting... * Playing With Fire: Her preferred type of magic. * Power Dyes Your Hair: And not just her hair, her eye color also changes upon going Super Saiyan. * Positive Friend Influence: Was arguably the biggest factor in getting Natalie to open up. * Post-Victory Collapse: Has happened to her a couple times after ending a fight after having gone Super Saiyan. * Shout-Out: Her last name is a reference to the play "Madame Butterfly". * Super Mode: Her Resonance is this. Lewis Finnegan "Do you want the nice answer, or the honest one?" Played by: AGNerd-Bot * Animal Motifs: Rabbits, natch. * Chain Pain: His weapon of choice is the deceptively long chain he has on his watch. * Combat Pragmatist: While he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty, Lewis prefers to take out his opponents as soon as possible with his Time Stop. * Dark and Troubled Past: As a child, his home was invaded by an anti-Anima organization. His father, March Finnegan, held them off as much as he could, but was forced to surrender as Lewis was taken hostage. Then, young Lewis saw his own parents beaten black and blue, his father dying of his wounds, and his mother driven to insanity. * Deadpan Snarker: As his above quote shows, he is of the most sarcastic members of the cast. * Expy: Of both Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna from RWBY. Like Weiss, he's a white-haired member of a rich family that serves as the Lancer of the group. Like Blake, he suffers from racial bias, and he hides his ears under a head decoration of some sort. * Finger Gun: His main pose when using his light-based attacks. * Foil: Is one to Sara. Sara is energetic, not too bright, and likes to settle things fist to fist. Lewis is cold, intelligent, and prefers to fight from a distance. Naturally, the two butt heads often. * In a Single Bound: Can clear large heights with ease. He used this to move past the athletics portion of the trials. * Insufferable Genius: Is one of the smarter members of the cast and proud of it. Most noticeable when he flashes a smug smirk to the girls when he's the first to finish the exams. * The Lancer/The Leader: Switches between these positions with Sara. While Sara is more prominent and likely to take action, Lewis prefers to hang back and observe. On the other hand, Lewis is the one that was made leader of the team in the Talent Showdown Arc, with Sara providing the majority of the emotional support. * Light Em Up: His main projectile attack is firing light from his fingers, much like Yusuke from Yu Yu Hashuko does with his Finger Gun technique. * Little Bit Beastly: Is half-Anima, sporting a pair of white rabbit ears, though he usually hides them under his hat. * Nice Hat: Helps to hide the ears. * Not So Above It All: While he likes to come across as the most mature of the bunch, he's just as likely to get involved in the gang's silliness when it comes down to it. * Shout-Out: Much like Carol, his name is a reference to the author Lewis Caroll, but his character design is a bigger one to the White Rabbit, being obsessed with time, well-dressed, and being a white rabbit Anima. Also, whenever he stops time, the sound effect for ZA WARUDO is heard. * Super Senses: He has an acute sense of hearing thanks to his large furry ears. * The Smurfette Principle: Inverted, main cast-wise, until Proto joined them. * Time Stands Still: His main ability. * Waistcoat of Style: Completes the 'White Rabbit' Ensemble. Jocelyn Meria Vitren "You don't have to see to enjoy yourself..." Played by: Mistrala * An Ice Person: Predominantly uses Ice Magic * Book of Secrets: Hides many things from friends just not to worry them. * Cheating the System: Has something similar to Sara's Resonance when in reality, her Braveheart form comes from the harp, and not from her. * Couldn't Harm a Fly: Has a fear of humans fighting * Danger Zone: Has gotten her friends into problems to deal with a lot of times. * En Guarde: When in control of her Braveheart form, she offers the challenge before the fight. * Hidden in Plain Sight: Is the crown princess, but with a different hair color and eye color, so no one can tell that she is. * The Gamma Clause: Tries to save friends from danger by defeating them in battle. * In a Flash: The speediest of the bunch in battle * Insufferable Genius: One of the most intelligent of the bunch, maybe the most intelligent period. Hatched an entire five part plan over a few hour period just to save her friends from the Sacred Sanctum, when there was only just a possibility of danger. * Instrument of Murder: Uses an ancient bladed harp as a weapon. * Irony: She accuses Carol of being the mole, and the two get into a major argument. After Carol's emotional manipulation and Jocelyn's mind reading abilities cancel each other out, Carol retreats to her room. Feeling horrible, she begs Carol's forgiveness and apologizes for accusing her, and the two make up. ''However, she was actually spot- on in her deduction, and if everyone listened to her, Carol would be outed as the mole and Nephora's plot would be foiled. * Mix-N-Match Weapon: Her Arkenzantonial has four forms, Lance, which is blue, uses ice magic, and is her harp's main form, Sword, which is green and uses wind magic, Dagger, which is red and uses nature magic, and Braveheart, which combines all three in a powerful royal purple aura, that induces bravery into Jocelyn as well as a major boost to her speed and a little boost to her power. * My Precious: Names all of her very personal things, mainly her instruments. * Oblivious One: Easily misses things, so is easy to surprise. * One of a Kind: Is the only one who can fully remember her own harp's name, the Arkenzantonial. * Passion Punisher: Doesn't take her passion being interrupted when she needs it most well. * Punter: Doesn't like the mention of puns at all. * Royal Pain: Upset all her friends just trying to hide that she's the crown princess. * Shout-Out: Her middle name is a reference to the starring character, Meira Dynam, of the "Snow Like Ashes" book trilogy, written by Sara Raasch. The "R" and "I" were accidentally and amusingly swapped. * Snowstorm of Fluffy Softness: This comes out of her mouth after experiencing her first pillow fight, as she described how it felt like. * Super Speed: Her Braveheart form allows Jocelyn to run at nearly the speed of sound, with the ability to create sonic booms. This allows her to rival even Sara in her Super Saiyan form. * Telepathic: Her Resonance. Uses it in many ways. * This Works Nicely: Her and Natalie's Resonances are very similar, so the two can easily communicate with each other in each others minds. * Unintentional Asshole: Digs too far deep into things she shouldn't when trying to help. * The Wall: Can go very offensive, but prefers defensive and supportive roles in battle. Carol Dodgson '''Sara: "So, Carol, you got an idea on what to do today?" Carol: "Depends, is legality an issue?" Sara: "Depends. Will we get caught? Carol: "Depends-" Lewis: "We are not breaking the law for your own amusement." Carol: "Buzzkill." Played by: AGNerd-Bot * Becoming the Mask: Was assigned as an infiltration unit at the Academy, but she genuinely cares for the bonds she has made with the others, and is currently torn up about how to deal with her situation. Carol: Goddamnit... DAMNIT! What am I gonna do... * Blade Below the Shoulder: She has a pair of clawed gauntlets, in the vein of The Shredder or Vega. * Blood Knight: Easily one of the most eager to get involved in a fight. * Boisterous Bruiser: Big, brash, and one of the most outwardly carefree of the group. * Casting a Shadow: Her secondary ability, using darkness-summoned tentacles to tie up foes or strike from a distance. * Emotion Control: Her Resonance. * The Glomp: A running gag is her tendency to tackle people (usually Sara) to the ground and take them by surprise. * Hair-Trigger Temper: Her fuse is one of the shortest in the cast, and if it wasn't for the involvement of the others, most of her problems would be settled with her fists and claws. * Idiot Hero: Can contest Sara in this regard. * Manipulative Bitch: Thanks to her Resonance, she can easily manipulate others to suit her own ends. * The Mole: It is revealed that Lady Nephora sent her to Lorecraft Academy to find a 'relic' of some sorts. * My God, What Have I Done?: Has two variations of this ** During the forest trial of the Talent Showdown Arc, when she realizes that she nearly strangled the elder Harpy sister to death. ** After making up with Jocelyn, Carol is pained when she realizes how true her accusations have hit. * Orphan's Ordeal: Darklaw picked her up from the streets, and says that when she found her "she had no home, no money, no food, nothing." It's likely the reason why she ended up involved with Nephora and her group. Carol: Honestly, Darklaw is the closest thing to a mom I have. * Pungeon Master: Loves this kind of humor. Lewis: Okay, now you're just overdoing it. Carol: LIES! THERE ARE NEVER ENOUGH PUNS! * Shout-Out: Much like Lewis, her name is a reference to the author Lewis Caroll, namely that her name is composed of the last names of both his pen name and his real name, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. * Teleport Spam: Her main method of fighting. * Token Evil Teammate: Is actively working with Nephora, a villainess whose goals are clearly not to help the world. ** Even ignoring the fact that she works for a person who's trying to take over the world, her constant trolling of the others and her more aggressive personality contrasts the others' more kindhearted natures. Natalie Brown Played by: ThePhoenix Amelia Fray Played by: ThePhoenix Proto Vanguard Played by: luigiman2201 * Affectionate Nickname: Recently started calling Jocelyn "Lyn". * Shout-Out: His first name comes from Silvio Proto, a Belgian goalkeeper who has played for the national team